


scorching flames

by Anonymous



Series: insinuations and temptations [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Chanyeol is the god of fire, EXO God series aka Junmyeon gets some, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Junmyeon is the god of water, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, vv minor frottage and also wtf is it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s impossible to have boundaries with Chanyeol. Switching from one emotion to the next, sparked with joy and then doused in anger. Indulging in Junmyeon’s pleas, or making him beg more if he’s in the mood for it.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Series: insinuations and temptations [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784452
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	scorching flames

Chanyeol’s temple is undeniably _his._ He’s always liked showing off his wealth, the riches that came from his worshipers. It has rooms upon rooms, some which held purpose— but most which did not. He had human visitors as well, he’s one of the few Gods who enjoyed having human company from time to time. He taught them the ways of music, festivities, and laughter. They filled his temple, greeted him with deep bows and remarks made in awe. Junmyeon loves the bustle and joy, while others— like Baekhyun, or Kyungsoo — preferred their solitude and boundaries. 

It’s impossible to have boundaries with Chanyeol. He’s the boisterous one. The moody one, really. Switching from one emotion to the next, sparked with joy and then doused in anger. Indulging in Junmyeon’s pleas, or making him beg more if he’s in the mood for it. 

Normally whenever Junmyeon came over to visit, it ended up the same as always. Chanyeol generously offering Junmyeon a seat to dine with him, and then before they know it half the dishes are shoved away, broken shards on the floor as Junmyeon is bent over the long dining table, moaning. The servants, fire sprites, human visitors and other God’s alike knew better than to stay around. Chanyeol fucks like his only goal in the realm is get them both off, and he always does so. 

It’s always fast, bordering impatient with the younger God. Chanyeol’s mouth running over Junmyeon’s shoulders, mouthing at the flowers. And then, Junmyeon’s hands clutching at his curls, scratching down his back with every movement. And then, Chanyeol’s voice, deep and hot, his eyebrows scrunching, his eyes blazing and searing holes into Junmyeon.

Chanyeol is by nature, too _indulging,_ and in turn he’s so shamelessly endearing as well. And then there are times where he prefers to take rather than give. Wide eyes narrowing sharply, and his face— so normally split due to him sporting earnest grins and childish expressions— cooled down into stone. He’s always been expressive, right from the start when he proudly declared how he was Junmyeon’s opposite. Fire versus water, the lingering heat and smoke from a flame, and the cool comfort of Junmyeon’s waves and tides. It carries into how he fucks, the clear objective to get them off. No teasing, no taunting. 

Today however, is different. Not on the table, not their usual order of things.

Today, they’re hidden away in Chanyeol’s bedroom, Junmyeon seated on his lap. Chanyeol’s hands running up and down his thighs, squeezing Junmyeon’s ass, and he’s groaning into his mouth with every incessant kiss on his lips. Despite his clear want, he's being more patient than usual. He lets Junmyeon ask him, plead away until he gives him permission to touch.

Junmyeon’s own, shaky hands are allowed to wander. Down the curve of Chanyeol’s neck, and then stabilizing at his shoulders, slipping down to squeeze his biceps— Chanyeol has always been proud of the effort and time he’s put into his body. Junmyeon is no stranger to appreciating how the hard muscle feels when his fingers are curled around them. His hot skin contrasting to the cool feel of the gold jewelry Chanyeol wears as it presses against Junmyeon’s skin. 

This is different. This isn’t Chanyeol’s fingers digging into Junmyeon’s waist, leaving burn marks for the others to see. This isn’t Junmyeon’s body being pressed against the hard edge of the endless dining table. This is Junmyeon panting, robe sleeves slipping down his shoulders and getting caught in the crook of his elbow. This is Junmyeon half-clothed as he desperately ruts against Chanyeol’s thigh. This is Junmyeon whimpering, pretty, breathless moans against the seam of Chanyeol’s lips. 

It’s not the normal, usual offer of Chanyeol rolling his hips fast and hot, heavy and loaded. Fast rolls of his hips as Chanyeol kisses him breathless. Once, twice, his fingers digging, burning into Junmyeon’s waist, hips, thighs. Junmyeon knows Chanyeol doesn’t leave bruises, he leaves the faint pink marks of burns, the after effects of the heat that’s constantly rolling beneath his skin, and emitting from his fingertips. 

This is Chanyeol tipping his head back against his headboard as Junmyeon’s hands slide down his chest. This is Chanyeol flipping Junmyeon onto his back, and pulling away with flames dancing in his eyes. This is Chanyeol leaning in to capture Junmyeon’s lips, and enjoying the way the older God gasps when his hand slips down, gripping Junmyeon’s cock with sure intentions. 

Junmyeon doesn’t let Chanyeol go for a second. His hand cupping the back of his neck and bringing him down so he can bless him with kisses. Chanyeol’s lips are soft on Junmyeon’s, sneaky as they press against Junmyeon’s jaw before he’s biting his lobe teasingly. He’s whispering all sorts of nonsensical things, murmurs of how pretty Junmyeon is, how pliant and yielding. He’s enjoying every moan that’s pulled from Junmyeon’s mouth as he jerks him off. 

Today, Chanyeol is focusing on Junmyeon. Letting himself pleasure Junmyeon as a means to get himself off— and Junmyeon would be lying if he said it wasn’t doing things to him. With every stroke Chanyeol stokes the fire that’s edging Junmyeon on. And when Junmyeon comes, Chanyeol doesn’t stop until he’s thoroughly wringed out. 

Looking down at Junmyeon with a smirk, Chanyeol smiles. His expression bordering preying, _evil,_ maybe. Like he’s got plans brewing in his head. Plans for Junmyeon, more specifically. 

“Well then, my pretty river,” Chanyeol says, using his fingers to tilt Junmyeon’s chin up. Forcing Junmyeon to look at him. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot about this series hello again
> 
> I think we can all agree there's no consistency in this series except that everyone loves junmyeon


End file.
